


非正常关系

by Flyoumina



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyoumina/pseuds/Flyoumina
Summary: 原作在lofter也有放，但车都被吞了Lofter 账号： Mephisto.pheies表面滥俗师生梗，其实是击倒来到平行宇宙寻找打击的奇遇。
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Kudos: 2





	1. Afternoon

——火红色小跑车的漆面即使在昏暗的灯光下也是如此闪闪发光，流线形的引擎盖与颈部电缆构成完美抛物线，磁性诱人的喘息从发声器传来——  
这样一位魅力动人的机正在打击身下，与他进行一场激情四射的对接。  
这位TF不是别机，正是打击八个塞时前刚刚认识的代课教授，

击倒。

师生对接的烂俗桥段打击本以为只能在色情网站看到，没想到今天却发生到自己身上，当然，这个奇妙经历还得从今天下午说起。

“滴滴——滴滴——”  
一塞时前设定的电子闹钟在打击脑膜块内回荡，弹窗在私人显示屏一个个弹出。打击只好不舍的解除充电状态，不情愿的眯了眯光学镜。  
对面充电床的千斤顶已经整理好下节课要的数据板了，正一脸异样兴奋的看着刚刚上线的自己。

“你醒啦，老兄，下节是护理课，我可不想错过”  
“呃。老千，救护车教授去塞伯坦医学研讨会了，要一个周循环后才回来，你不知道吗...”打击略有尴尬的告诉对面机真相，他不想欣赏朋友像被宇宙锈病感染全身的表情。  
“什么!那，那这节课谁来上！”，千斤顶的面部表情模块好像爆炸了，不过他似乎又想到了什么，“嘿老兄，要不我们逃课去油吧，听说今天...”  
“当然有代课教授来，你也不知道吗”  
打击再一次对千斤顶灵魂发问。

“哦普神在上，我只是选修这门课!我是燃料与火药专业！我当然不会关心这门课除了救护车外的任何内容!”千斤顶哀嚎道。  
如果隔壁机械生物学的震荡波教授在，他肯定会说这不符合逻辑的，打击芯想，并且做好了把自己整理的期末复习资料发给千斤顶的准备。

“听说这个代课教授很年轻，好像前两周期前刚毕业，不过那么年轻就能来做代课教授，还真是了不起呢。”

“得了吧，今天我是不会去的，没有救护车多没意思呐。”  
“红蜘蛛说他很漂亮的，不来看看吗”  
打击试图劝朋友做一个好机。  
“红蜘蛛那个炉渣的话也就只有你会信了，你忘了他各种借口不交论文被威震天教授当场拆穿又再骂到下线的事了吗，再说，你觉得那些书呆子们还会有那种靓爆的机型和涂装，那只有在惊天雷的小说里才会出现！”  
千斤顶翻了个光学镜。  
“好吧，可是我想你再不去报个到蹭个最基本的参与分，等救护车教授回来，你就又得被他的扳手砸一....”  
“啊！还说什么呢，赶紧一起去上课吧，打击。”

尽管两个人在路上已经快马加鞭了，可是当两机推门而入时，阶梯教室已经坐满机了。  
就在开门那刻，打击突然感觉火种一震。

迟到并不是什么令机惊讶的事，但令打击cpu炸掉的是面前这位TF。

比起打击来说略显娇小的机身，宽肩后两个做工精良的轮胎显示着他跑车的身份，纤细却看起来力量十足的腰肢，修长的双腿不乏线条美，简直就像那些为竞速而生的极速星人民一样，他一定是一辆性能速度极优的跑车！

不过更为耀眼的是那正红色涂装，精细抛光后闪闪发亮的漆面，引擎盖性感的流线型弧度，而他那瓷白色面甲上，狭长猩红色的光学镜正颇具玩味的看着自己，像是涡轮狐狸在寻觅着猎物。

这位绝代佳人正向自己走来，  
举手投足间似乎都散发着充斥空气性张力，却又如此高贵的不可一世。  
打击这辈子都没见过这样的TF，完全陌生，这是新来的插班生？可他为什么之前离讲台那么近？他也迟到了？这与他招摇的相貌似乎匹配。

“Wow，大块头，既然迟到了就别这样傻站在门口了～我们的课程马上就要开始咯～”  
嗓音简直就像高纯。  
打击这才意识到身边的千斤顶不知什么时候已经消失了，只留下全教室的人，以及面前的红色跑车向自己投来灼热的目光。  
不过这个新生也真是够大胆了，是代课教授认名的小助手？  
但打击向来与机为善，他不想和这位气焰嚣张的美人吵一架，何况在教室里，虽然打击看上去的确有那么点凶。

“谢谢你的提醒，新同学。”最后三个字被打击着重强调了。  
“我接受你对我年轻的夸奖，还挺幽默啊，大块头～”

夸奖？等等，他…不会就是那个代课教授吧？  
渣，原来惊天雷小说里的机真实存在。  
可是，他这么漂亮，行为也是…呃，这么骚气，会是能年纪轻轻就成为代课教授的机？那可真是太…

“大块头，告诉我你的名字” 红色跑车的声音打断了打击的  
思绪。  
“打击…” 他有些断续的道，回头又看到美丽的tf在花名册上点了点，锐利的指尖敲击着屏幕。

“嗯哼～，记住你了，那和你一起来的那位猛男，是不是也该……”  
“千斤顶，呃，我说他的名字。 ”  
打击望了眼已经在阶梯教授后排进入充电状态的tf说道。

“谢谢你，同学。”  
年轻的教授笑了笑，明艳动人。打击有点出神的看着他，而教授马上从跟前离开了，回到了他该去的讲台上。

普神呐，他不会刚刚对这位刚刚会面的教授有了想法吧，可打击的确好想在前排多多观察这位不太一样的代课教授，他从来是坐在前排的，不会有机怀疑什么的。可千斤顶却早早跑到后排下线去了，作为名义上的好机友，他也只好坐到他旁边去了。  
不得不承认，老千和他有些时候真是塑料兄弟情。  
千斤顶选的地方很适合上课睡觉，教室的最角落，打击担芯自己光镜是不是还没有好到足以去看清美丽的教授，不过最终他还是多虑了。

那一抹鲜亮的红色，哪怕在百米之外，都能感受到视觉模块的强烈冲击，如一颗红宝石刺进光镜。

“同学们，开始上课之前请允许我先自我介绍下，我的名字是击倒，很高兴认识大家哦。”

红色跑车又笑了笑。

“嘿，同学们，其实我才刚从这毕业不久呢，可以说是你们的学长大 人哦～，所以可别叫我什么击倒教授之类的，那种称呼更适合通天晓和老救，像我这么帅的tf，可更应该叫哥哥，不是吗？”

台下学生一片心领神会的哄笑，只有烟幕同学听到教导主任通天晓名字时不由缩了一下。

他很幽默，打击撑着头芯想。  
他叫击倒……，打击觉得好像在医学杂志上看过几次这个名字，似乎自己还引用过几次他的论文。

迷人。  
打击得出这个结论，这是他第一次没有那么认真的上课。  
课堂内容他一个字节都没记在记忆模块里，记笔记的数据版也空空如也，不过他却记得这节课上击倒教授，哦，不能这么说，他不喜欢这个称呼。  
打击记得击倒爽朗的笑声，配色与众不同的光学镜，随着讲课时不时扭转的腰肢，当然，最引人注目的还是他闪闪发光的耀眼漆面，在数据版上取代笔记的也成了打击对击倒的拙劣临摹。

他就像一颗红宝石，来自主恒星的光线从窗外穿透进入，进入宝石精细切割的切面，于晶体结构间复杂的折射，衍射……  
最后完美的将艳红色全反射给世界。

连时间都像带着玫瑰色的翅膀悄悄溜走了，铃声已经响了。  
下课了，其他机都开始陆陆续续离开了。  
好吧，  
也许幻想中的机智能存在于幻想，正如画作中的美人只能存在于画作一样，打击如是想到。

极大可能上，两周代课结束后，打击就从此再也见不到那辆红色跑车了，他们的生命不会再有更多交集。两周后，他的生活还是会回归原先的平淡和乏味，再也不会有像方才一样，如此剧烈的火种跳动了。  
美女与野兽不会邂逅，这是现实。  
于是他戳了戳半梦半醒的室友，准备就此，带着遗憾离开了。

“咚咚”

是打击的金属手臂被敲击的声音。

“hi，大块头～希望刚刚的这节课你有认真听，不过，别忘了，迟到是有惩罚的哦”

原来是他，竟然是他。  
面甲上是狡猾的笑，光学镜似乎不怀好意。  
Whatever，还是如此迷人，而且，他的魅力似乎更具威胁性了。

迟到……

打击想了想要和千斤顶打扫实验室的惩罚，似乎也没什么。但的确被这位代课教授的敬业吓到了，毕竟他看起来不是那种机。

“好吧……您需要我们做什么，教授。”

“ah，ah，two mistakes～”

打击不解的歪了歪头，小小的光学镜透露着大大的疑惑：“请指教？”

“Mistake No.1，别叫我教授，显老，而且我也只是个代课的。”

击倒与打击对视着，那对独特的光学镜把打击锁住了，让他即使害羞也转不开视线。

“Mistake No.2，一个机就行，你就好了，旁边的那位，还是让他继续充电吧”

不会是那种事吧……虽然击倒教授的确很吸引机，可随便约拆也不在打击接受范围内啊。  
于是，沉默是今晚的环陆桥。

击倒看打击闷声不响，敲了敲他的引擎盖：  
“哟？怎么不说话了？让我这样拥有帅气涂装的TF冷场可不是好习惯，还是你想到什么不该想的了？”  
他轻佻一笑，继续自顾自说下去。

“听好了，大块头，我给你的惩罚是——”

“陪我去油吧，今天两机同行，半价！”

打击感到一丝失落，一丝侥幸。

好吧，意料之外，情理之中。

“呃……好的，教授，啊不是，击倒学长”

虽然自己还有期末论文要肝，把老千晾在寝室然后自己去外面花天酒地也不是好选择。  
但谁能拒绝美人的微笑与邀请呢。

击倒满意的笑了笑：“那说好了，晚上七点正门见，别放我鸽子哟～”  
话撂下击倒就转身离开了。  
打击看着击倒走出教室。  
击倒的步伐很快，符合那些性格急躁小跑车们的身份，打击这样想着，并觉得自己或许只是被一个喜欢交际的跑车拉去油吧而已，或许击倒教授只想有个机陪他喝高纯而已，当然，击倒是一个漂亮且喜欢交际的跑车。

赛博坦星立大学412宿舍内。

千斤顶正坐在充电床上，翘着二郎腿，指尖在电子屏幕上滑动，浅蓝色光学镜一闪一闪。

打击也同样在浏览着塞联网，不大的数据版上，一个界面是聊天话术，另一个界面是机械狗领养平台。几乎每个塞星人在无聊没事时都喜欢这么干，随便上上网，其实哪怕是有一堆事等着去做，人们也总能创造出网上冲浪的借口。

他们的宿舍总会有一段不那么吵闹的时候，尤其是另外一个室友惊天雷去和隔壁宿舍的seeker小队浪的时候。

“打击，你看看哈哈，医学研讨会上的救护车教授比上课时还正经，板着个脸的样子好可爱哈哈哈。看来平常他对我还是算不错的了。”

打击内线收到一条千斤顶发来的视频。  
打击少见的没有回应什么，因为他在试图把那些社交小技巧通通存入记忆模块里，虽然他去油吧的次数不能算少，可总都是跟着千斤顶去的，和别的机闲聊的也都是老千，自己总是在旁边默默喝高纯，油吧里没有真爱，甚至任何一段稳定的关系，这是打击所认为的。

“老千……今天那个新来的代课教授，请我一起去油吧……”  
打击想问问外向TF的意见。

“就那个涂装闪瞎光学镜的？”  
看来千斤顶并没有在意打击没对救护车的事做回答。

“嗯……你怎么看？”

“算有点姿色吧，招摇倒是挺招摇的，就算我在充电都能感受到他的那种……骚气，他约了你？”

“对，说是迟到惩罚……，不过我觉得他不止有点姿色吧”

“好吧我承认他是挺帅，但我还是更喜欢sunshine这种，不过，你可得小心点，我觉得很可能会有酒后乱性这种桥段的，但你不用担心和这种机会没话说就是了，他们永远喜欢主导话题，你只负责回答就好了，祝你今晚玩得开心，老兄。”

“谢谢……”


	2. Evening

18:42

打击提前了不久，想给对方一个好印象。

主恒星已经落下大半了，光子在空气中衍射弥漫，无数道光痕划过广阔的天际，赛博坦的天空像是水彩，层层叠叠又细细晕开。  
由远处绚烂热情的火红到头顶静谧平和的深蓝，两颗金属构成的月卫也渐渐露出轮廓，银白的月卫伴着无垠宇宙中其他恒星渐渐出现。

打击突然开始欣赏起了日落，并不是每个机都有时间或心思去这样做的。  
他觉得日落很美，是赛博坦自转的艺术，普神赠予的礼物。

主恒星落下的轨迹带走忙碌的白日，带来TF们夜晚的欢愉时光。前两者是尘世的喧嚣与烟火，而黄昏是它们的衔接。  
可这日夜交替之际却安静的像画。

突然，一抹火红打破了宁静。  
远处日落尽头是击倒正飞驰而来，现在的他是载具形态，果不其然是辆贵气又新潮的跑车。  
他把余晖甩在身后，带着一路的引擎轰鸣，扬着细碎尘沙疾速驶来。

一个完美的漂移后，击倒已变回TF形态。

“看来恭候我多时啦，同学～，之前在干什么，我飙车时是不是特别酷？”  
“嗯……很酷，简直和赛车一样，那个……我之前，在看日落。”

击倒顺着打击的目光，回望了远处的主恒星，又很快扭回头。  
“是挺好看，不过我更喜欢日出，话不多说，变形走吧！我可等不及去高纯里放纵了！”

目的地距离学校并不远，晚高峰稍稍让两机延迟了一会儿。但这也给打击与击倒并驾齐驱的机会，要知道，打击这种越野车论速度完全追不上像击倒这样性能优越的跑车。

油吧藏在铁堡闹市区的一个小角落里，蓝紫色的霓虹灯交替变幻着。所谓高纯香不怕巷子深，尽管赛博坦人民的夜生活还未真正开始，可油吧里已经坐了不少机了，他们靠在吧台边，与酒保谈笑风生，也有些机围着小桌，不知是打牌还是赌博，乐队在舞台上表演，悠扬的爵士旋律预示着美妙夜晚的开始。

击倒推开店门，打击紧随其后。  
油吧老板先注意的却是打击，他是常客。

“哟，这不是打击嘛，好久不见，今天怎么带机来呐，新朋友？诶？老千没来？”

“两机同行，价格减半，传单把我吹到这儿的，先生。”  
没等打击酝酿好措辞，击倒就先开口了。

他的出现的确引起油吧里的一阵骚动，那些机们在悉悉索索的感叹着他闪亮的漆面，又或是在暗地里想要把这辆风骚又招摇的小跑车直接就地正法。

“额…老千还在思念救护车教授呢，他去参加研讨会了，今天是我的代课教授和我来的。”   
打击边说边做了个介绍的动作，击倒也礼貌的向老板露出了招牌微笑。

“哎呀，年纪轻轻就当教授，真了不起啊，以后可常来捧场呐，击倒教授（Doctor）”

“我的荣幸，先生。”

与老板礼貌的握了握手，击倒随意找到吧台边一个座位坐下：“看来你和你的朋友常来这啊，原来你还是个喜欢寻欢作乐的花花公子，嗯？”

击倒饶有兴致的调侃着，欢愉的笑着，不时转动的光学镜视线始终锁定在打击身上，似是邀请他入座，入座到他身边。

“主要还是千斤顶喜欢来喝高纯，我只是每周来陪陪他而已……”  
打击跟随着那对魅惑的光学镜，在击倒身边坐下。

“啊，年轻人们，真是活力～”  
击倒视线转向前方的高纯陈列柜，独自喃喃道。

打击觉得击倒并不像是缺少休闲放松的机，可能是因为他或许是个医生？虽然他看起来一点都不像个医生，或是教授之类的，那些一本正经的职业。  
他看上去更像是个赛车手，或是个陪酒小姐……渣的，怎么自己会突然有这种想法，也许是因为击倒刚刚的小诱惑让自己脑模块出现了些数据失调。

“那个，你想喝点什么吗……我来买单吧，今天半价。”  
打击尝试示好，为了弥补下他对教授的不洁想法。

“还是我来吧，同学～，我可不想再剥削你们少的可怜的生活费了”  
击倒抬头看着打击，尖利指尖在打击引擎盖上不重不轻划到，在对方机体上留下自己的痕迹。

“一杯龙舌兰日出，老板！”

“那，你喝什么？”  
击倒声音放低了些，稍稍凑的自己更近了，黑色眉毛微微上挑，醇厚性感的嗓音像是在刻意的窃窃私语，撩拨着打击的音频接收器传感节点与神经。

“我…？姜汁汽水就好…还有，谢谢教授，啊不…”

“想叫教授就叫吧，你的特权。”

此时天蓝色或紫红色的对灯光正好掠过击倒鲜红的身躯，一旁的爵士女声在轻轻的唱着情歌，击倒像油画里的美人那样，在朦胧中眨着闪闪的光学镜。  
暧昧的气氛与话语让打击觉得周围一切都有那么点迷离,有那么点不真实。  
好像油吧变成了他们的私人空间一样，不受影响，不受打扰，他的那句话只在对他说。不会再有其他机窥见这秘密的交流，尽管，是在这无比热闹的油吧。

“不过，说真的，姜汁汽水？还有成年机喝这个？”

“啊？嗯......回去还得写论文。”

“好吧，可真是难为你了，有什么问题需要我帮忙，可以试着找我课后谈谈，名师一对一。”  
击倒随意的说着，关于俗世的周围的吵闹声又渐渐的响了起来。  
打击一下有点懊恼，他觉得自己像被耍了一样，被击倒忽然拉进，又忽然推开，然而他却什么也说不了。

“ 那，今晚和以后还真是麻烦你了，教授。”  
“ 哈哈，不用谢，你的荣幸。”

击倒好像完全不知道自己之前的样子有多迷人一样，刚刚的若即若离仍弄的打击芯痒痒的，击倒的举动好像一只他怎么也捉不到的赛上蝶一般，吊动着打击的好奇与兴趣。

“为这美好夜晚干杯，打击同学。”

打击从回想中缓过神来，一看汽水已经送到自己手边，而击倒正笑盈盈的邀请自己干杯，光镜中透露着的真诚无法拒绝，打击欣然举杯。

“叮—”

龙舌兰日出橙色酒液与淡黄色的姜汁汽水在碰撞中颤动。

他自己呡了一小口汽水，看击倒则仰头，一下几乎将那杯高纯饮尽。

灯光下，打击正与击倒面对面，几滴晶莹的淡橙色酒液挂在击倒的嘴角，他不经意的伸出金属舌头，贪婪的将那残余也卷入口中。 这让他满意的眯了眯红黑色光学镜，像是一只餍足的涡轮狐狸。

打击芯里默叹到击倒这几个小动作有多性感，诱人。

“啊，味道真不错～，和我以前喝的一样”

沉浸酒色而飘忽的光学镜突然定格在了打击面甲上，似乎在等待着他的回应。

“嗯，这家油吧是很....”

“谢谢赏脸，美人教授。”

打击话还没说完，只见击倒正在给老板小费，老板也嬉皮笑脸的应着。打击只好把话从发声器里活生生咽下，原来他不在对自己说话。

在油吧里，击倒简直像个猎人，游刃有余又富有技巧，狩猎着目标。可他却又无比享受着他关于诱惑的艺术，一次次的距离游戏让他的确调动起了打击的情绪与感官。

此时打击咽了口电解液，因为他看着击倒与周围的机开始聊天，谈笑起来，有些机甚至得寸进尺般搂着他的细腰。

他背对着自己，就像转身变成了油吧里的焦点，如黑夜里的火焰般惹机注目。

打击只能看着他后腰上红色光带在昏暗的各色灯光下散发着荧荧的幽光，随着击倒的爽朗的欢笑声扭动，勾勒出他完美的腰线，那无疑是勾人的，格外性感。

他唯一能做的就是一如往常默默看着了。  
千斤顶说的没错，击倒就是那种爱主导话题，也有足够魅力主导话题的机。  
而自己，无论何时，永远都是那个在一旁默默喝高纯的机，何况现在喝的还是汽水……是这点让击倒失望了吗，但明明是他请自己来油吧，却把自己又晾一边。  
想到这，打击有点失落，甚至有一丝气愤滑过他的情绪模块，这引起了他的一点勇气。

“那个，击倒教授……”

打击只觉得自己发出声音细如噬铁虫。

但在乎漆面的击倒总能注意到那微不足道的小虫子，一如精明的出海者仅能靠着水面上的波动，就知道何时该收网。

持久的吸引力始于情绪与官能，击倒深谙此点。

“刚刚和您聊的真高兴，先生。不过，我可有位更重要的朋友需要我关照。”  
击倒礼貌的说完后，围着他的机们一下就散了。

妖艳的样貌让你无法拒绝他的每一句话，即使他的要求是要你收回贴在那细巧腰肢上的手，再麻利的溜走。

“怎么想到来找我了？同学，Miss me ，uh？”

击倒回头投来一个不怀好意的笑容，光学镜传递的眼神却又是期待和真诚。  
表情模块与芯灵的窗户间颠倒的让打击措手不及。

“没！好吧……是有点，我只是不明白……”  
“不明白什么？同学～”  
他漫不经意的拿起酒杯上装饰的红色能量果。

“你好像完全没有带我来这的必要，两机同行半价你请客，和自己一个机来没有差别……而且没有我，你肯定更能大展身手。”

打击把芯里话全部说出口。  
击倒则一口将娇嫩欲滴能量果卷入口中，一套动作让打击感觉很像那些艺术脱衣舞娘的表演。

“我可没有很空，能天天来泡吧？”

……  
打击希望击倒能明白自己此时表达的默认。

“我这次，可是有目的前来的。”  
击倒的语气异常坚决，好像他说的是真的一样。

目的.....是来猎艳吗，普神啊，谁能被击倒教授看上？还让他这样大费周折？未免太幸运了吧？

“呃，所以我是僚机？可，我并不擅长，我唯一能帮你的可能就是衬托你了……”  
“不不不，同学～你是我见过最好的僚机了”  
“什么意思？你是想要谁才需要我这样的tf来当僚机？”

“凑近点我告诉你，我不想被别人知道哦～，你能守口如瓶的对吗，小甜芯？”  
击倒的声音故意放轻了些，引着打击靠近，高纯浸润后的发声器让他的音色带了层温醇的沙哑感，似乎听一声也能让机醉了。

打击凑到击倒身边，低下身子好让自己的音频接收器贴近他的嘴边

“哈哈，听好了同学～我今晚想要的机就是——”  
鬼知道他们现在距离有多近，打击能感受到击倒金属口腔内淡淡的龙舌兰味，以及他微微发烫的面甲。

“打击。”

说完击倒就推开了打击，锐利的指尖又在他身上留下轻轻的抓痕。

然而打击并没有因突然的冒犯而生气，因为他脑内的时间静止了一样，完全没从刚刚的事件中缓过来，全身的能量液好像冻住了，一切的一切都因击倒的一个单词而按下了暂停键。  
他的cpu艰难的处理着，连击倒轻唤他名字的声音都还在他脑模块里盘旋。

击倒看着他一副呆呆的样子，又走了过去，贴在他身旁，右手攀附上打击的引擎盖。  
“我以为你会马上扑过来呢，年轻人，嫌我老？嗯？”

该死，一波未平一波又起。

打击的散热叶片，处理器疯狂运转着，可他的手却入魔般搂起击倒靠过来说细腰，触感果然是如此该死的棒。

对方此时继续用光学镜瞄准打击，百试不厌的招式。  
击倒对此很自信，好像仅仅靠那双魅惑的红黑光镜就能把机搞的神魂颠倒一样。

他没有继续以热情话语进攻，而是继续，毫不避讳的注视着打击，不急不躁的等待着对方的回应。

“不，没有.....教授，你很年轻！甚至有点过分年轻了……”  
“ah，ah～答题不能避重就轻，同学，会扣分的。”  
他继续毫无厌倦的调戏打击，指尖在他引擎盖上轻轻敲打。

“还是，你需要教授的一些，深入辅导？我很乐意效劳。”  
击倒贴的更近了，打击不禁将击倒的腰搂的更紧。

“悠着点，大块头，我的变形齿轮都要被你挤坏了。”  
打击突然缓过神来，准备松开贴在腰上的手，却被击倒抓住了刚刚准备行动的手臂，像是机械狗捕获猎物般轻松自然。  
“放松点就好，而且，你根本不想挪开手是吗？就像刚才搭讪我的那些机一样。”  
击倒完美的看穿了打击的内芯，面甲上尽是得意的笑。  
“呃，是的……教授。”

听到打击意料之中的回应，击倒笑的更得意了。

“不过，教授，你想和我干什么呢……”  
打击鼓起十二分勇气小声自语。  
“啊哈～能问出来说明你芯里早就有答案了，不是吗？你知道的，我想和你来一场.....”他刻意放慢了语速，

“拆卸。”

他揭晓了毫无悬念却又仍能让机性致盎然的答案，说完伸出金属舌，舔了舔嘴角不存在的燥热。

油吧的音乐也是如此的露骨，让机芯潮澎湃，火热的鼓点。周围有些机甚至开始和陪酒女马上要真枪实干起来，一声声浪叫与低吼已经在打击音频接收器边多时了。

可这都比不上击倒亲口说出那个词，那个邀请时，那样的性感与火辣。

他是如此妖艳又高傲，让你无法拒绝。

正如前文，约拆从来不在打击的脑模块内，可是在击倒猛烈的攻势下，任凭十三天元都会缴械投降。  
更何况打击只是个护理专业的大学生而已呢。

“啊......我，可以.....”  
打击略显笨拙的答道。关键是他都不知道自己这句话是如何脱出口，也许击倒的艳丽与欲望让他的cpu，逻辑模块真的停止工作，只剩下纯然感官的驱动。

“怎么听上去不情不愿的呢，亲爱的打击同学～”  
高纯让他已经进入微醺了，击倒仰着头欢愉的笑了笑。

“我....”  
“算了，起码同意了，真希望你今晚能填满我，我敢肯定你能让我十分快乐的，Fantabulous～，当然，你也会享受的。”

击倒边说着露骨的话，边已经开始拉着他往外走了，尖尖的手抓得打击有点疼。  
打击只好被他拽着，然而，一辆跑车根本不可能拖的动一辆庞大的越野车。

在店门口前他突然停下，打击愣是差点摔在他身上，还好没有，不然肯定会让击倒教授受伤，或是擦掉一点他美丽耀眼的漆。

只见，击倒回头对着吧台，看着还没收钱的老板，笑盈盈的给了他一个飞吻。  
然后马上与打击走出油吧。  
老板也没有追上来要钱。

又是约拆又是“霸王餐”，今晚必少不了刺激。

离开吵闹的油吧，赛博坦已经彻底入夜，微凉的晚风让打击稍微清醒了点，为他发烫了的面甲降了降温。

不过，说真的，拆卸？打击仍有些不能接受。  
“酒店？”  
他试探的问了问。

“不，我家。乘地铁吧，我可不想酒驾被开罚单，鬼知道现在处罚金多贵。”  
击倒看来蓄谋已久，不过为什么不去酒店呢，一般来说，约拆不都在酒店吗？可能还是自己资历太浅，打击芯想。  
“那个，教授，我是第一次.....”

“猜到了，没关系，同学，反正我经验丰富”  
击倒风轻云淡的说道，甚至还有点炫耀的意味。他边说边往地铁站方向走。打击立刻匆匆跟上。

两机一路无话，保持着异样的沉默。  
打击不敢再问什么，他的cpu还得把这件事好好处理完，

毕竟，要思考的东西太多了，他只看了社交指南，没想过还得知道拆卸指南。

路上，击倒则是一反常态的安静，看着窗外的夜景，精致美丽的面甲倒映在浅蓝色玻璃上。打击只得匆匆欣赏几眼，他觉得都快没法直视击倒了。就像被妖精蛊惑的感觉，而击倒尖尖的音频接收器简直就和妖精一模一样。

打击看着击倒指纹验证成功，击倒家门自动打开。


	3. Night

房间不大不小，击倒平常一个tf住肯定十分自在舒适。

家中装潢简洁大气，室内摆设并不多，这让打击有些意外，他以为会看到很多华丽的家具装饰，毕竟，住在这里的可是击倒不是吗。

客厅内的落地窗十分吸引光镜，击倒的住所位于卡隆市中心的一家高层公寓内，从窗内可以看到卡隆繁华的夜晚，高楼大厦鳞次栉比，体育场内赛车们进行着激烈的角逐，数架飞机也在天空中尽情狂欢。

令人意外的是，房间内隔音效果很好，好像落地窗外是另一个世界的喧嚣，室内只有平静美好的夜。

“景色很漂亮，不是吗？”  
击倒的声音响起，却不让机感到他打破了方才的静谧，也许因为他是美好的一部分。

“嗯，你家也很棒，真希望我毕业以后也能住进这样的房子里....”  
“我相信你会的，打击。”  
“谢谢你的肯定，教授。”  
“明天上午有课吗？”

击倒关上房门，走到一旁的厨房，打开冰箱，拿出一瓶冰镇高纯放到桌上。

“没有...”  
他的话语让打击又紧张起来。

“好极了，明天起来后说不定我还能帮你写写论文。”  
“那麻烦你的照顾了，教授……”

“还这么执迷不悟的叫我教授？是什么特殊的性癖吗哈哈～”  
击倒已经拿了两杯高纯到他身旁，红色的漆面在暗处泛着金属光泽。

“不喝一点吗？待会儿束手束脚，发挥不好。”  
“我想我不用了……呃，击倒？我觉得，仅仅看着你我都觉得能超常发挥了。”

“Wow～我真喜欢这句话，大块头～”  
击倒说完就将打击推入窗边的沙发，迫不及待的深吻起打击的嘴唇，疯狂噬咬起来。

打击只觉得CPU一瞬间彻底不运转了，他瞪大着金色的光学镜，却根本无法聚焦或思考什么。  
击倒在唇舌间的进攻迅猛又富有技巧，虽然来势汹汹，刚开始却只是贴着打击的唇吮吸，轻咬着，撩拨着他的传感节点，打击逐渐也放松，投入起来，却还是不敢多做动作。  
这就是打击的初吻，没有书中形容的酸甜青涩，只有击倒和纯粹的情欲。

而他，只有配合。

击倒感受到了打击的默认许可，进一步伸出金属舌，撬开打击的嘴，开始调皮的用舌尖点着他上颚，奇异的快感渐渐漫上两机的传感中枢。

之前击倒一贯的强烈攻势到这突然慢了下来，热情却丝毫不减，打击也顺从的闭上光学镜好好感受，击倒此时正动情的舌吻着，他的手覆上打击的面甲，腰部随着气息变幻而扭动着。两机的舌尖在交织的口腔内缠绵，似乎随时都会窒息，而击倒总会恰到好处，在缺氧的节点前稍稍留出点小缝，冰凉甜美的空气进入两机唇舌间的高温湿热，些许电解液从嘴角溢出。

“拆我，打击。”

击倒暂时的脱离了打击的嘴唇，迷蒙着水汽的光学镜正深情注视着打击，无疑那是魅力十足的，一双桃花眼一闪一闪，似要勾魂。

“你的房间在哪？”  
打击轻轻问道，他注意到击倒嘴边还挂着几丝电解液，在暗中反射着晶莹的光，而击倒却毫不收敛与那妖艳模样截然不同的，天真开怀的笑，此刻他看上去很开芯，但能让打击觉得自己输出管都快要充能完毕了。

“左转，抱我起来，同学～”  
击倒揽住了的打击的脖颈，邀约般的挺了挺身子。  
打击当然服从命令，一下就把击倒从沙发上抱起，在他怀里很是娇小。

击倒却得寸进尺的一仰头，嘴唇贴着打击的音频接收器耳语道：  
“在不碰坏我漆的情况下，想怎么拆就怎么拆，快点儿，打击～”

说完还使坏般轻咬了口他的音频接收器。

打击将击倒轻轻放在充电床上，不过轻的过分了，简直像在放什么名贵的艺术品。击倒却任性的揽着打击不肯放手，他似乎随时都可以再来一次那刚刚激烈长吻。

“希望你能享受今晚，我打赌你肯定会的～”  
说完他在打击面甲上啄了一下，出乎意料的温柔。

“击倒教授，我觉得，我可能还是没准备好…”  
“真的吗？我不信。”

他的手逐渐向打击腰下缓缓伸去，充满情欲的光学镜在黑暗中如此闪耀。

打击的确被迷倒了，一瞬间自己已经在击倒身下，他不知道这小跑车怎么有那么大的力气。  
此时击倒正俯视着自己，他的动作就像一位君主在巡视着自己的领地。指尖轻划过自己的面甲，另一只手撑着充电  
床，肆意骑在自己的前挡板上，却不肯完全坐在他身上这使两机之间留着令机遐想又难耐的距离，大腿内侧不轻不重的摩擦着自己。表情玩味又轻佻，他在享受引火上身的乐趣。

打击的咽了口电解液，他觉得自己输出管都快能把前挡板弹开了，如果他再有点勇气，并且不是那么紧张，肯定会想把身上这辆妖媚的小跑车拆到不能自理。

“第一次？uh？那就我先帮你吧～不用谢，我相信你以后一定能熟门熟路的～”

帮我？等等他的意思是不是以后还有？这样子会…

前挡板打开的声音打断了打击的思考，而没等他反应过来，击倒已经……

击倒已经将自己的输出管吞了下去。

没有丝毫犹豫，可是因为长度关系，他只能吞下三分之二，硕大的输出管像是要把击倒的小嘴撑满了。  
他们体型差距太大了，电解液也不断从击倒的嘴与输出管间的近乎不存在的狭小间隙溢出，从打击输出管侧缓缓留下。他用自己的手抚慰着口腔未能顾及的地方，在柱身轻轻抚弄，力度掌握的正好。

打击只感觉输出管被击倒湿热口腔包围的感觉简直妙极了，cpu一片空白，时间像化作云雨般泥泞又潮湿，快感直冲脑模块，他差点就直接交待在击倒嘴里。

他能感受到击倒的小舌正在灵巧的舔抚着自己的输出管，湿软的舌头灵活的进攻着，掠过打击输出管的每一处，它也改变着进攻方式，或轻或重，或快或慢，掌握着打击每一分每一秒的性快感所到之处。而输出管前端甚至已经顶到了击倒的发声器，他一边吮吸着，让打击的输出管感受到真空以及被口腔深处包裹的美妙。而击倒原本在自己身上数次留下划痕的手，也又乖又坏的开始套弄起打击的输出管，恰到好处的力度让打击遗忘了轻微的剐蹭感，只剩下身的多重快感与享受。

打击没想到击倒会这样做，那感觉实在太......

仿佛现在击倒只属于自己，放下他的高傲，用他无尽的诱惑与魅力进行一场热辣的口交。

那双以往魅惑勾魂的光学镜此时已经是一片迷蒙，清洁液的水汽氤氲在红黑的光镜上，洁白的面甲上泛上层可爱又色情的红晕。

渣的，这就是拆卸吗？难怪那么多机喜欢。

突然，打击感觉温暖的包裹感突然离开了自己的输出管，抬头一看，击倒竟然开始舔起了输出管，金属舌从柱身底部一路缓慢上滑，舔过每一个传感节点，电解液从他舌尖粘连上自己，输出管上的蓝色纹路全部被他细致光顾，击倒的头雕甚至也在变化角度转动着，似乎像是故意的要让打击可以看到各个角度的他，看到如此沉醉欲望，妩媚迷人的击倒。

他真的是太棒了。  
打击觉得自己输出管简直被击倒抚弄的快硬到爆炸。  
“怎么样？打击？”  
击倒喘息着，像是关芯一样询问着打击的感受，在他面甲  
上仍然是情欲的绯红。

“太棒了.....呃，我从来没这么爽过....你好厉害。”  
打击如实答道，并且，他得让自己cpu重新运转下才能正常回答一个问题。

恢复点神志的打击突然注意到了什么。

“那个，教授，你怎么流清洁液了？”  
“啊～，因为和我猜的没错，你果然是个大家伙，可让我费了点力了呢～”  
击倒随意抹掉面甲上的清洁液，又煞有介事般的，亲昵的摸了摸打击的输出管，嗓音略带沙哑，仿佛真的哭了一样。

“对不起….”

“哈哈，你还真是第一次吧，不过我呢……”  
击倒打开自己的后挡板，晶莹的润滑液从他腿间留下。  
“就喜欢和这种大型机拆卸。”

那是打击这辈子看过最美，也是最色情的画面了。  
击倒脸上泛着淡淡的绯红，嘴角残留着些许莹蓝的电解液，夜晚窗外银白的月光显的他更为神秘，性感撩人的机体曲线，耀眼的涂装，即使看不到也能知道他后腰的光带有多迷人，一双妖媚的光学镜略带迷蒙水汽正挑逗着自己，甜蜜又撩人的微笑是他的武器。

而他正为自己打开了后挡板，溢出的荧光粉色润滑液从洁白的大腿内侧缓缓流下。

下流又色情，视觉感官的高潮莫过于此刻。

打击早已把随便约拆是不正经行为的原则抛到大气层外了。

都到这时候了，不和这样的美人共度良宵简直是对火种的亵渎。

击倒发现了打击的走神，戳了戳他的引擎盖。

“看呆了？这么说，我也能和救护车一样吸引小鲜机呢，哈哈～”

击倒又笑了笑，充满生命力的表情与色情大胆的动作让他看上去更为迷人了。

美而自知在击倒身上是种致命的魅力，他的诱惑与欲望能在每一个动作，表情，眼神中恰好展现，无需额外的神经思考，就能将你带入他的极乐之乡。

“想要什么体位？嗯？”

“呃....关于这个我不是很懂。”  
打击不好意思的撇了撇头，不敢直视对方已经跃跃欲试的光镜。

“那就保持现在的骑乘式吧，不怎么需要你动哦～这一次你可真是捡了大便宜呢。”

说完击倒一手扶住打击的硕大的输出管，慢慢压下身，一点一点用自己身下的对接口把输出管慢慢含住。

击倒看上去有些艰难，实际上是非常艰难，毕竟就算再多的润滑液也不能让一辆小跑车匹配上一辆大型越野车的型号。 

随着击倒执着似的努力，输出管渐渐进入着对接口，过程极为缓慢，这却给打击好好品味的机会，对接口内壁湿软紧绞着打击的输出管，荧光粉的润滑液滴在打击机体上。

随着输出管一点一点被吞进，击倒开始不断发出难耐的喘息声，面甲通红，散热叶片转动声也越来越响，击倒觉得自己体内每个神经节点都像被打击的输出管占有，吞噬着他一直保持着的理智与悠闲，早已充能完毕的输出管又硬又烫的输出管，击倒觉得正在从内部被融化，快感从他的尾椎神经一丝一丝攀上逻辑模块。

终于，不知旖旎的夜晚悄悄流走了多少，击倒成功将整个输出管插入自己的机体。

打击能清楚的感觉到自己的输出管前端正顶着击倒的次级油箱垫片，那正是击倒的敏感处，现在的却被无休止的刺激着但得不到麻木的机会，击倒内壁的软金属正不知廉耻的贴合，吮吸着那根巨大的输出管。

而击倒不知道刚刚自己看起来有多淫荡。  
打击看着击倒将自己一点一点细致又缓慢的含入，看上去艰难他却不断再尝试着，似乎为了得到被填满的快感他可以付出一切。

此时击倒一手已经撑在打击的引擎盖上了，原本神采奕奕的光学镜看上去略有失焦，直冲cpu的性快感让他吐着舌头，对打击轻喘道：

“渣的.....哈啊～，我就知道，一定很棒......”

打击也同样觉得，与口腔的间隙感不同，此时温暖紧致对接口简直让机仿佛置身天堂，他不由在过程中发出几声低吼。

“觉得怎么样，breaky？”  
击倒注意到了打击的回应，强撑着对打击笑了笑，此刻，  
他是诱机堕落的恶魔。

“简直棒极了...击倒”

“啊～，不得不说，和大型机拆卸就是刺激，渣，无论几次，都是这样。”

打击听到击倒喃喃到，并且感觉到击倒紧绞了输出管，让他又忍不住轻吼了一声，打击只觉内芯的野兽正被释放着。  
而此时，教授先生似乎比自己看上去狼狈多了。

沉醉于被填满与性快感的小跑车在自己身上不断挺动着充满力量感的腰肢，发出一阵阵磁性又撩机的呻吟，他向后仰着头，毫无保留的露出颈部电缆，先前只是含苞待放的绯红已经在他面甲上掀起片片红霞。

他的手不安，又难以自制兴奋的撑在自己引擎盖上，抓出一道道细痕。

这场景简直太辣了。

击倒又不断扭腰转换着位置，两人的传感节点相互摩擦着，荧光粉色的润滑液流过发着幽幽蓝光的输出管看上去如此和谐美丽，又色情无比。

击倒正用自己的全力取悦着打击，当然包括他自己。

此时击倒正在被即将过载的快感侵袭着全身，尺寸过于出机意料的输出管让他感觉自己简直快要被热化了又被捅穿

可他不会停下扭腰，因为他爱这种痛苦又甘美的快乐。

打击看着身上的美人，无论从他上下运动的幅度，还是满脸潮红的面甲，越发无节制的浪叫都像是快过载了。

他想帮他一把，也让自己的输出管得到彻底的解放。  
u球的，他怎么会开始有这样的想法，击倒真是个魅魔。

“呃，击倒教授，你需要点帮助吗？”

“什么.......嗯～，帮助？打击你在说什么？”  
美人看上去已经彻底失神，但“教授”的称呼不由的唤起击倒内芯一丝的羞耻感和异样感，这让这场拆卸更为火辣与刺激了。

接着击倒只感觉天旋地转间,猛然被打击突然按到了充电床上。

虽说是按，但力道仍然不重，事实上击倒也很难以置信自己在被这时都能想着自己的漆。

两人的下身仍然交合着，刚刚的动作带出些许润滑液与次级能量液。

“那个，击倒，我可以吗？”

“渣的.....你还问什么！”  
恭敬不如从命，打击开始尝试着占取主动位。

他开始学着像以前和千斤顶偷看成机影片里的男主角一样，“在击倒体内抽插着”。  
缓缓运动着自己腰，输出管也随之碾过击倒内壁的每一处，但打击的确觉得寸步难行，击倒的小口现在收的太紧了，普神呐，击倒的对接口越来越热，也越来越湿了，在打击移动的过程中充满了抽插的水声，击倒勾人的喘息，与打击的低吼。

完美的性爱交响乐。

打击注视着击倒的头雕，他的嘴现在像他的腿一样合不拢，发声器发出淫乱的叫声，清洁液也不断从光镜中流出，在无瑕的面甲上留下两行水渍。原本高傲美丽的击倒现在竟然变成这样，被快感侵蚀着全身。

打击继续试探着，推进一步，他慢慢附身想去亲吻击倒的面甲，给予这个快乐又痛苦的小跑车一点安慰。

殊不知却将他的输出管往更深处推进着，而当打击在击倒精细的脖颈处留下小心一吻时，输出管简直快把他次级油箱都快顶坏了。

“炉渣的！轻点！啊～太深了！”

击倒忍不住大叫着，湿漉漉的光镜让他看上去就像一只受伤的机械狗，和之前教室里，油吧里，甚至在刚刚客厅里那辆风骚又高傲的风流跑车完全是两个机。

可击倒的对接口因为刺激而不舍的包裹着，吮吸着输出管，那无与伦比的快感让打击忘却了怜香惜玉，只想在这美人体内完成最后的冲刺。

野兽已经彻底挣脱牢笼。

他继续贪婪的吻着击倒的脖颈，时而又将他面甲上的清洁液吻去，或是和他继续唇舌间交缠。  
下身却在击倒体内不断继续着抽插，初尝情事的大学生根本不懂任何技巧，此时的打击更不会再想到照顾击倒的感  
受，他在击倒对接口内毫无章法的横冲直撞，简直像一辆在山地狂飙的越野车，要把这辆娇贵的小跑车捅坏一样。

击倒的叫声越发无节制，他被这野蛮的抽插搞的顾不上形象，原先美丽的光镜早已翻白，不自知的吐着舌头，内壁也无法控制的继续绞紧打击。

他过载了。

打击继续抽插着，击倒只能虚弱又无法抑制的继续叫着，打击发出的轻吼都能把小跑车掀翻，击倒都快被他拆到下线了，这场拆卸里，击倒觉得自己所有感官系统都被无限放大了。

打击也同样，因为他此时正在与他刚认识的妖艳骚包教授进行这一场激情四射的拆卸。  
原本亮眼的红色涂装，此时简直像是火焰，将他与自己燃烧在拆卸的情欲地狱中。

带来的感受却让机觉得身处天堂。

打击越发用力着，不断冲刺在击倒的次级油箱垫片。

最终，击倒只感觉一股灼热的液体射进他的体内，然后打击的输出管缓缓离开了，留下快坏了的自己。  
而过载后打击突然又不知道该怎么做了，他觉得自己体力消耗殆尽，但却一下像是回到现实般，看着满充电床的蓝蓝粉粉的液体，与仍在轻轻喘息着击倒不知所措。

清洁一下？击倒很爱干净。

这是打击的第一个想法。

他看了一眼击倒，他已经下线充电了，对于满床狼藉和自己不管不顾。

好吧，先睡吧。

也许明天醒来会发现这是个梦呢。


	4. Morning

主恒星的光唤醒了打击。

他缓缓睁开光学镜。  
他下意识转头，昨晚的击倒已经不在自己身边，偌大的充电床上只有自己。  
果然，这是个梦。

等等！这不是自己宿舍，仍是击倒的卧室，充电床也是，昨晚留下的液体还没有清洁干净.....  
机体传来的微微的痛感也提醒着昨夜的真实。

可是击倒呢？  
打击努力起身，活动了下略有僵硬的关节，昨晚的剧烈运动让他都感觉有些地方能量液流动不匀了。

过分冷清的客厅里也找不到击倒，  
把自己一个机留在这，就像昨晚他过载了就直接下线般不管不顾，毫无责任感。当然，这也看的出是击倒风格。

一夜情。  
火辣又真实。

奇怪的是，他本应该能接受击倒必然和自己只是一夜情，可是突如其来的拆卸和与击倒短短相处的时间，却让他对这个风骚又高傲，性感又举止优雅的小跑车有了异样的眷恋之情。

可现实总是有那么点残酷的，击倒不在了。  
于是打击准备收拾下自己就离开了，离开后也许就回宿舍吧，还有论文等着自己呢。

等等，门上是什么？  
一张留言。

打击同学，先走一步哦～  
突然接到个手术要去做。  
想吃点什么尽管去冰箱拿吧，如果你愿意等我回来的话。  
你迷人的击倒教授

普神在上，原来只是场手术啊，自己前面还真是有点患得患失呢。  
不过经过一场猛烈拆卸还要去做手术，可真是太惨了，自己这种机型都难以恢复，更别提击倒这种小跑车了。  
打击带着一点不好意思，边开冰箱边芯想到，他随便从冰箱里拿了一小块普通的超能量体，尽管冰箱里充满了各色高级的超能量体食物。

不过，真的要等他吗？  
打击坐在沙发上，边吃超能量体边思考着，明明自己还有很多事要做，论文连个头都没开，连实习工作都没着落，老千那边知道自己夜不归宿肯定要拿自己打趣，不过如果他们知道了自己和击倒教授拆卸了，肯定惊的表情模块崩溃的。  
可说来还好今天自己没课，不然刚刚那个点起来就只有迟到的处分等着他了，也有够巧的。

像击倒这样的医生，肯定在铁堡的大医院工作吧，能被叫去做手术资历必然不浅，还真是深藏不露，待会儿论文说不定可以请教请教他。虽然打击知道击倒好像在他们接吻之前说过会帮自己指导论文什么的，但那究竟是客套话还是真话，就很难说了，小跑车的芯思总是那么难以摸透，让他困扰又总能带给他惊喜。

“呼～真是的！一大早把我叫过去还有没有机权了！”  
亮红色身影咋咋呼呼推开门突然出现了，渣的，击倒看上去都快要摔倒了，打击马上冲上前去扶住他。  
“很累吧……教授。”  
打击尝试着表露些关心。  
“啊～当然，那么场刺激的拆卸后被叫去做手术，估计也没几个机可以做到咯～”  
他半眯着光学镜的样子格外撩人，那摇摇欲坠的身子也不由令机芯生怜爱。

不愧是击倒，这样了都还不忘诱机一把。  
“没给我准备早餐吗，好吧，令机芯寒。你就吃那个？冰箱里不有很多好吃的吗？”  
击倒瞄到了沙发前茶几上的能量体。  
“呃，我不敢拿那么好的。”  
“别在意礼节，亲爱的breaky，希望你把这当成自己家。”

家，击倒这样说着。  
他的光学镜此时好像充满了真诚与温暖，磁性的嗓音听起来像是窗外的阳光。  
打击竟然觉得有些暖芯。

等等，当成自己的家？  
他之前好像说过他们还要拆很多次，渣的，想到说这句话时的击倒，打击觉得输出管又要充能了。

所以.....不是一夜情，是拆友？  
好吧，如果对象是击倒，那是可以接受的，因为和他的拆卸体验十分美妙。

“哈～”击倒打了个哈欠，“炉渣的医院。”  
他有些困倦的从冰箱里拿出一盒薄荷味能量豆，那可是科学院新研制的高级货。

“来点吧，提神醒脑。”  
他打开盖子，自己吃了一个，又向打击递去。  
打击接过，味道凉凉的又有种草药的味道，还带着点辛辣。

“今天一天如果你没什么事的话，都可以待在这，我们也许可以下午逛逛街什么的。”  
“好的，谢谢教授…那我就完成我的论文好了……麻烦您了。”  
“哈哈，你昨天在充电床上可不是那么拘谨哦～，”击倒打趣的用肘部戳了戳打击，“不过...论文？我之前可就说过要帮你的哦。”   
击倒歪了歪头雕，对自己一笑。  
打击当然允许来自专业医师对自己的论文指导，普神在上，简直堪比十三天元派来的救星。  
他这次毕业论文主题是不同情况下术后恢复的运转整理与  
研究。

击倒戴上了眼镜，又去找出几沓数据板，开始整理起来，最后交给自己十几个：  
“比起治病救人，我更擅长的可是解剖～”他亮出了自己高速旋转的钻机，“一些资料，自己看吧。”

好吧，虽然不能让教授亲自辅导自己，但这些资料应该也是绰绰有余了。

打击在餐桌上开始写起论文来。他时而打打字，或者思考一下，时而拿起旁边的数据研究。

他尽量保持着注意力集中，但还是忍不住注意击倒。  
击倒意外的体贴，他去调整室内亮度了，但他似乎也并不是很熟悉室内电路控制，费了点时间。  
浅灰色窗帘被调整到合适的高度与厚度，屋外的主恒星的光温暖又不刺眼，工作日日间的卡隆安静异常，窗外的景色几乎静止，高楼大厦内的忙碌与这里无关，路上偶尔会有几辆小车开过，天色晴朗，碧蓝的天空中飘着几片悠闲自由的白云。房间明亮又舒适，灯光让机清醒又并不刺眼室内空调的清凉冷气也充斥着整个房间，驱散掉初夏白日的炎热。

击倒来到餐桌边，细心的把一杯刚泡好的能量咖啡和一盘蓝色能量糖放在打击面前，没说什么，就离开去冰箱里拿了些能量块当作迟来的早餐。  
他又打开客厅的音响，音乐在客厅内萦绕，打击能听出这  
放的应该是《玫瑰机生》，歌声浪漫又细腻。

他躺在沙发上，舒服的将头雕枕在柔软的靠垫上，能量咖啡在旁边米色的茶几上，白色陶瓷杯里深色液体冒着热气，伴着悠扬的歌声，与窗外温暖的阳光相配的刚刚好。  
击倒拿着一本杂志随意翻阅着，时而停下浅抿一口咖啡，或是看看窗外的卡隆。  
这时阳光就会照在他的面甲上，眼神意外的温柔，红色的车漆在阳光下亮晶晶的。  
他像一幅画，像小巷里画报上的玫瑰，在一个僻静角落散发着淡淡的温暖与美。

击倒的生活果然很精致，火辣的跑车突然安静下来，让打击的确也从芯底萌生出一种所谓家的感觉，这是赛博坦人很少有的体会。

他们没再交流什么，打击继续完成着他的论文，资料很有帮助。击倒就在一旁看看杂志或是看看风景，或者直接躺在沙发上充一小会儿电。  
有时打击碰到点问题，小心翼翼的向击倒询问，对方就会耐心解答。  
然后，世界又重回方才的宁静，他继续写他的论文，他继续看他的书和风景。

就这样过了一上午，伴着舒缓的乐声，温柔的阳光，和清凉的温度。  
主恒星已经运行到天空中位时，大概击倒问打击要不要出去，吃个午饭什么的。

打击当然同意了，论文已经完成了近四分之三，出去放松一下也是好的。

他们去了卡隆闹市区的一条商业街，在一家小餐馆里享用午餐，之后击倒又拽着打击在商业街逛一逛，他买了很多新上市的喷漆，打蜡香氛等等很多护理用品，兴趣上来甚至还给打击买了罐喷漆。  
虽然这可能是打击这辈子都不会用到的东西，但还是让他很开芯，因为他是在是和击倒度过这一天。  
这一天，平静又日常，美好的又那么不真实。

从昨天傍晚的见面到现在，击倒带着打击体会了一次又一次他从未有过，享受过的经验，生活。

后来，主恒星再一次落下了，击倒在校门口送别打击，朝他最后挥了挥手，并告诉他：

“和你在一起很开芯，打击同学，期待再会。”

击倒转身一个变形，小跑车又再落日余晖中极速前行，夕阳下的涂装仍是那么夺目耀眼，正如打击昨天第一次看见击倒在道路上疾驰的样子，一样的高速，一样含蓄却难以掩饰魅力的引擎声，一样灿烂的夕阳。

只不过对于打击来说，上一次是相遇，这一次是别离。

再会。  
Professor knockout.


	5. Titanic

Chapter Five: Titanic

之后的事吗？

之后无非是在千斤顶的威逼利诱和惊天雷的好奇之下，打击将那晚发生的事全盘托出了。  
当然，关于拆卸部分被简化了。  
然后也无非就是被室友感叹一句“渣的，没想到我们三个里你是第一个拆卸的！”  
然后继续度过与之前一样的日子，吃饭睡觉上课。

击倒教授的课要等到下周，而打击没有任何击倒的联系方式，甚至，他连击倒在卡隆公寓的具体位置都记不太清了，当时他被即将拆卸的紧张与混乱像是冲坏了所有感知。  
他过着普通的一周，内芯却有着不普通波动。

许多问题困扰着打击，他们之间到底是什么关系？击倒教授为什么要找自己拆卸？下周上课要怎么面对他？  
夜深在充电床上，一些片段也涌上打击芯头，初见时火种的撼动，击倒在油吧时的妖艳迷人，充电床他和他的火辣激烈，以及他在沙发上阅读时的宁静美丽。  
无论是思考还是回想，这也都只是打击生活里的小片段，更多的时候，他还得完成课业与应付人际关系。  
但那抹鲜亮的红却像身体里的火种般静静跳动，却牵动着芯。  
他想，他可能喜欢上击倒教授了，之前觉得他外形亮丽让自己静静遐想，之后他就和自己拆卸了。

因此，打击知道这种喜欢是危险的，在机体上负距离接触，  
在芯灵却是相隔甚远。  
真的很远吗，还是……

打击没有继续想下去了。

一周这样复杂又平淡的过去了，他又一次去上击倒的课了，也是最后一次。

“.....因此，硅基酸的残基侧链R基团伸向螺旋外侧，R基团的大小，形状，荷电状态对a螺旋对行成和稳定性有一定影响……”

打击这次没有走神，但仍觉得自己的火种在紧张又害怕的跳动着，却又得努力克制着自己的芯情。  
与上一次课的转瞬即逝相比，这节课打击觉得都像过了一个循环。

“好了同学们，class over～，作业是关于机体硅基酸和钛链运转过程变化的小论文，当然，作业交给老救。我的代课结束了，很高兴认识你们，期待有缘再见啦～”

打击叫醒了旁边的千斤顶，他看着击倒教授在讲台上整理着教学资料，悠闲又自得，丝毫看不出面甲上有一丝离别而悲伤的神情，或者任何其他的表情。  
教室里的机都已经出去了，千斤顶大概充电的太死，还是没醒，可能和最近燃料系的繁忙期末也有关吧。

击倒好像马上要走了，他已经收起了最后一块数据版。  
他马上要离自己而去了，就像他们之间从未发生任何事。  
打击看着远处的击倒，相隔几排座位让他们之间的距离看上去更为遥远。

“那个....”  
打击小声说道，他芯中盘旋着强烈的，想留住什么的执念，而这念想却被隐匿在火种深处，只给了打击一小点勇气去开口。  
“击倒教授。”  
空旷的教室中格外安静，似乎整个世界只剩下打击的声音。

击倒抬头了，因为距离打击没法看清那对光镜现在透露出的眼神。  
他看过它们魅惑，愉悦，温柔，真诚，甚至被情欲燃烧的样子。却猜不到它们现在是什么样。

“怎么了，打击同学，是有什么问题吗？”  
击倒微笑着向自己走来，仍是一副正常，像是什么都没发生过的的样子，就仿佛他只是一个教授，来细心解答学生的问题一样。

“击倒教授，那个…..”  
“嗯？”  
他已经来到自己身边。

“我可以问你个问题吗？”  
“是关于钛链构成吗，乐意效劳。”

“不！是关于，关于……为什么你那晚和我…我们明明只见了一面，你看起来也不像需要特意找机约拆的机。你明明可以随便找一个，而且这样…”  
“你是在意这个？别告诉我你一周都在想这件事，好吧，打击，这倒令我没想到，一般能和漂亮的机拆卸，是不会去想 ‘ 为什么选我 ’这种问题的，不是吗？”  
击倒打断了打击的话。  
“是的，可是...”  
“还是说，你芯动了？嗯？觉得我对你的情感不只是拆卸？”  
击倒又是那副调侃又得意的神情，似乎一切都在他的掌握下般骄傲，这也许也是为什么他在打击眼里总是觉得闪闪发光的原因之一。  
可他说的，好像一点都没错。  
其实关于对击倒的感情，打击自己也不知道答案，这对他来说太难了，而且打击此时连正视自己的内芯的想法也做不到。

“那......”  
击倒少见的低头沉思了一会儿，气氛似乎一下有了种不知名的凝重。

“今晚来我家看电影吧，也许你还能蹭顿晚饭？”  
击倒重新抬头直视自己的光镜，勾起嘴角的微笑，神奇的将刚才片刻的低沉一扫而净。

虽然打击觉得击倒回避了自己的问题，但他还是点头同意了，也许在他芯里，他真的很想再和这位美人，待的久一点。  
他像被击倒热情又多变的魅力牢牢吸引住了。

“今晚再住我家？”  
击倒的语调略有些故意。  
“呃，这样是不是不太好.....教授”  
“一周过去你怎么变成这样了打击，你应该知道我刚刚说的并不是疑问句，嗯？”

“拆的”  
原来是旁边的千斤顶醒了，一睁开光镜就看到酸酸甜甜的两机，低低的咒骂了一句就走了。

“呃，看来我也许还是再过夜一次比较好...真是麻烦你了，教授。”  
“嗯～识时务者为俊杰，你想怎么过去，drive？or Subway？”  
“drive”  
“Good choice，那老时间见，breaky darling”

一声“breaky”又唤起了打击一周前的旖旎记忆，同样的时间，同样的地点，今晚他又会有什么新奇事发生呢？

打击再次走进击倒的公寓，总觉得要比上次熟悉了些，也好像有点不一样的地方。

大概是因为客厅里多了一盆机械桔梗花，屋里好像有了那么点人情味，上次打击来这里简直干净整洁的像没机居住过一样。  
桔梗花在窗边的沙发旁，打击在那里有了他的初吻，和击倒的。

“在看什么呢，打击？是我对房子做的小小改变吸引到你了吗，那盆花是我新买的，当时在市集上看到，觉得挺漂亮的。”  
击倒边打开冰箱随口说道，他拿出一些能量豆，看上去大概是爆米花味的。  
机械桔梗花的确很漂亮，星星般的花型，紫色的花瓣却像曼妙的午夜。  
和击倒不符的含蓄，却有和他的大气高贵，打击想道。

“真的只是看电影吗？”  
“嗯～当然，你在期待什么吗？哈哈”  
打击觉得自己又让击倒看笑话了，可击倒的心思真的很难摸透。

“来吧，希望你喜欢这部电影，打击。”  
击倒坐在沙发上，落日的余晖闪烁在他的面甲和光学镜上。  
打击来到击倒身边坐下。  
黄昏的光照射着沙发上的两机，红色跑车面甲上是笑意与满足，蓝色越野车试着靠近他，却又不能再靠近多少了，但是这不妨碍此时气氛的温暖，霞光在窗外的远处。  
像所有老套的故事一样，芯底的爱情就是这样悄悄萌发。

“我们看的是什么电影，击倒？”  
黄昏的时间与氛围让打击放松了不少。  
“《泰坦尼克号》。”  
“那是什么？”  
打击一下有些懵，他以为他们会看一些最近水晶城影院上映的新片，像什么《猛兽侠》，《领袖的挑战》什么的，可是，泰坦尼克号是什么？宇宙飞船的型号？但他平常也没有在飞船网上看过。

“那是地球的电影。”  
击倒反常的平静，似乎对打击的疑惑也并不奇怪。  
“地球？可那不是已经是殖民星了吗？”  
“嗯，是的，我是之前去地球的，这部电影，也是我在地球上偶然间找到的，经过了修复。”  
“你去过地球，那，你是参加过战争吗？”  
“是的，当时，我是军医，霸天虎的军医。”

击倒停顿了下，像是思考着什么。  
“但那也是在战争快结束的时候了，我投奔了霸天虎，毕竟当时他们的确占优势，希望你并不建议我是个骑强派。”  
击倒说到这，光镜里透过一丝不易察觉的悲伤，他的话语也逐渐从轻松变得低沉下来。

战争这个词对于打击来说很遥远，而相对于广义上的战争，打击其实更愿意称多年前的发生的战争为一场政治战争。  
而那场政治战争，可要比短暂内战长久多了，打击觉得它还在继续。  
但战争这种东西，始终是赛博坦高层的利益冲突。议会高层分裂成了两派，一派叫汽车人，一派叫霸天虎，汽车人总宣称他们能给人民带来更好的生活，说霸天虎是暴政。  
不过究竟要说谁是好是坏，这很难有结论。

最后冲突越来越大，而赛博坦的能源危机成了这场战争的爆发点，因为他们发现，更多的超能量体，意味着更多的权利。  
爆发时的确有军事冲突，但是那并没有持续很久，打击记得那时候自己是高中，最多也只是不能随意上街而已。后来听说找到了一颗叫地球的星球，离赛博坦很远，可上面有足够的能源，通过太空桥科技，所谓战争，就因此结束了。

但赛博坦的矛盾究竟是能源，还是其他什么未解决、隐藏着的东西，这就无从而知了。  
可论战争之前的生活与之后相比，到底是不是变好了，还是变坏了。  
打击自己，并且他相信大多数普通人也会这么觉得，答案会是:  
没有变化。  
对他们来说，日子还是得按部就班的过，虽然从一开始，你的变形形态就决定了你的命运，但你还是得靠自己生活。

但是，击倒竟然参与过战争，这还是让打击十分惊讶，打击在之前油吧里也碰到过军人，他们虽然也能把酒言笑，   
虽然这场战争规模并不大，但提起逝去的战友，在他们身上，打击还是看到了伤痛的痕迹。  
击倒以前是军医，现在是医生，应该对生死很敏感，还是说，他已经麻木了？在击倒身上似乎沮丧这种东西不存在一样。

“战争？……是什么样的？我记得我当初还在上高中，但也只是停课了一段时间。”  
“也没有什么样，和我在医院的工作差不多，只是环境差了点。”  
“真的？那霸天虎真的有像汽车人说的那么坏吗？”  
“有，或者没有。这不是我们这种小人物该关心的，打击。你应该多多关心你的学习，以后找的工作，然后说不定你会有个贤惠的火种伴侣，再有个幼生体，那是很好的机生，最后，安然的回归火种源。”

“可在第一步，工作上，我想做个护士，但是我…”  
“功能主义？”  
“对…”  
“对于功能主义是好是坏，是政治家的操控，还是普神的恩赐，我不在意，我只在意我的生活是不是够好过。”

打击沉默了，击倒的目光带着蓦然和淡漠，阳光下的他更美丽高贵了。

打击并不是又在欣赏眼前的美人，他在思考着击倒的话，虽然击倒看上去只是随便说说，却让打击在芯底泛起了小小的波澜。

“一辆越野车去当护士的确很刺激，不过，现在还是来跟我欣赏这部地球电影吧，你是不是连那些蓝星碳基长什么样子都不知道～”  
击倒一下又变回了原来轻浮自在的样子，前面短暂的沉重荡然无存，他来到电视机前，弯下腰准备放进dvd，后腰的光带随着日光的落下逐渐明显起来。

“这部电影讲什么的？”  
“啊，地球上很早以前发生的故事，虽然这些小肉虫又恶心又丑，但他们的艺术创作还真是不赖。”

开篇是一艘巨轮，打击想应该是这么称呼的，船上船下是热闹非凡的人群，和一些样子很奇怪，古老的汽车，不像是会变形的样子，人们在庆祝着什么，接着镜头拉到了女主角，她有着橙棕色的头发和绿色眼睛，接着是男主角，他的头发是金色，眼睛是蓝色。  
打击在教科书上看到过人类的样子，和这些不太一样，也许是因为当他们发现地球时人类已经消失了，书上的图片是复原的，打击有些奇怪为什么击倒没有将这部影片上交作为科学资料，也许是这位不走寻常路的医生想将电影作个人藏品。

打击转头看到击倒似乎已经入迷了，注视着他认为恶心的碳基，神情竟然是激动且庄重，像是在缅怀什么。  
打击不知道此时的击倒为什么会这样，也许他在想念在地球的时光，也许这部电影承载了他许多的记忆。  
如果是那样，那打击愿意认真的看一看，那是个了解击倒的好机会。

他继续观看电影，也逐渐同击倒一样入迷，碳基的电影真是有魔力。  
慢慢的，击倒靠到了他身上，他也极为自然的搂着小跑车。夜悄然而至了，房间内只有电视机屏幕的莹光打在两机面甲上。他们看上去就像普通的情侣，周末窝在沙发上看电影。

夜逐渐深了。  
打击看着屏幕上的两小人在船头喊着“You jump I jump！”的戏言，在豪华游轮上的嬉戏爱恋，以及游轮上形形色色的人们，他们好像也被划分成一个个阶层似的，这和功能主义有点像…打击如是想到。  
接着，突然撞上冰山了，巨轮从中间裂开，船舱一个个被汹涌的海水淹没，即将沉入冰冷无比的大西洋中......

打击看到此时的确觉得光镜微微发酸，人类的感情和经历原来也这么奇妙，但是他们的生命太脆弱了……  
他瞄到了击倒眼角的清洁液，他见过他在充电床的落泪，可现在他看起来十分的悲伤，打击不知道这样一个看起来只关注自己的骄傲小跑车为什么会哭了，这部电影对他究竟意味着什么呢。  
随着电视中人们的哭喊声，处境，越发越无望失控。打击看到有些人选择不顾他人强要苟活，有些人则像为着比生命更重要的东西，自愿被无情的海水淹没.....  
悲痛的氛围在整个房间里弥漫开。  
打击想去安慰下击倒，他想，自己也许能算他的男友，就算不能，他也想看到击倒以往闪耀的样子，而不像现在的淡漠又悲哀。

“你还好吗？”  
打击低沉温暖的声音的确能给机带来安全感。  
“很好，从来没有这么好过，谢谢关心”  
“可是....”  
“我只是看的太入迷了，打击。没事的，这很正常。”  
“嗯……”  
影片继续播放着，女主角和男主角在已经完全竖直起来的甲板上死死挣扎着。此时的伴奏似乎是整部影片的主题曲:  
“Far cross the distance,  
And the space between us  
.......  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on ”  
(跨越距离，跨越生死  
……  
或近或远，无论你在何方  
我都坚信我们的爱亘古不变）

“哈，打击，爱情真的很有趣，有些刚刚萌发的爱情却要经历生死的考验。”  
击倒突然找自己搭话，打击想他可能在讨论电影内容，而他也觉得击倒说的很对。

“呃，我想命运也是？……你不知道原本一辈子都不会相遇的人，遇见之后，他们的生命轨迹会有多大的变化。”  
打击试探着说完了自己的想法，他看到击倒认同的点了点头，但没说什么。

“我一生最幸运的事就是赌赢得了那张船票........它让我遇见了你，我很感激。”  
男主角说完就放开了女主角的手，像放开了一切，沉入寒冷的北冰洋海底深处，沉入死亡的孤寂。

“也许并不是因为遇见的人改变了命运”  
打击感受到了击倒注视着自己的目光，转过头去回看他。  
红黑色的光学镜上蒙上了厚厚的一层清洁液，泪光在他的双目深处打转。  
皎洁的月光从窗外穿过，照在他面甲上。  
骄傲的美人芯底里像沉了很多东西。

“是因为遇见的人让他选择了不同的命运。”  
击倒继续说着，一本正经时他的声音是很高贵的，让机不由倾听他说的每个字。  
打击看着击倒，他想触摸到他此时的想法，但却不行，也许只知道美人现在伤心了更好。  
两机在无灯的房间凝视着对方，正如赛博坦的两颗月卫于黑夜相伴。  
他们的距离一点点靠近，就像那些爱人们总忍不住在触及对方目光时接吻。  
他们的确这么做了。  
击倒和打击再一次接吻了，打击为了安慰，而击倒像是为了证明什么。  
打击这次在击倒口中却品尝到了苦涩，也许那是清洁液的味道，击倒这次并没有来一场激情舌吻，他们只是覆着对方的嘴唇，给予对方此刻想要的关怀，或是证明的结论。

打击很庆幸，他看到片中的女主角，她应该叫Rose，一个人悲怮至深，像是死去的是她一样，对着漆黑的海水，撕心裂肺，却虚弱的发不出任何声音的呐喊，大哭。她失去了她刚刚到来的爱情，一生的挚爱。  
但是打击想，起码，让自己生命觉得有些不一样的机就在身边，虽然打击仍不知道他们的关系究竟该怎么样定义。  
两机结束了这个苦涩又温暖的吻，属于黑夜的吻。  
影片也结束了，Rose之后活下来了，活的很好。

“觉得怎么样？”  
“很好，是很好看的电影。”  
“那当然～”  
击倒又恢复了以往的状态，光镜里的清洁液也荡然无存。  
“哈～，今天我也累了，充电吧，打击，我允许你和我睡同一张充电床。”  
击倒边说边从沙发上起来，伸了个懒腰，往卧室里去了。

虽然觉得击倒有些时候的确难以捉摸，但和他在一起，总觉得和平常的乏味日子不一样。

打击也起身去了卧室，最后看到击倒蜷在充电床上已经在充电了，是缺乏安全感的表现，也许击倒梦里还在回想刚刚看的那部爱情悲剧。

《泰坦尼克号》对击倒来说好像意义非凡，但具体原因，打击现在也很难得出答案。  
但他想现在自己说不定可以安慰到他呢，这也许是打击这辈子能带给击倒最后一点帮助了.

尽管他们现在并不算爱人。

打击在击倒身边躺下，一只手轻轻搭在他车门上，两机的温度与电流在夜晚静静的传递。


	6. Mercy

这一觉打击睡的很舒服安逸，没有拆卸，没有论文和期末的折磨。

击倒的家就像仙境，连击倒也是这样，打击总觉得，击倒是不属于现实的机，在这辆漂亮的跑车身上，你看不到生活的压迫、规则的桎梏。  
但他没想到，这样的机，是经历过战争的。  
他口中的战争，到底是什么样的呢？

打击醒了，睁开光镜。  
这次击倒没有离开，他还睡着，安详闭着光学镜，将那双妖艳特别的红黑色光学镜藏起来。平稳安静的呼吸着，排风扇的声音近乎没有，安静又漂亮。  
打击不想打扰美人的好梦。也许只是在自己眼里，击倒总是那副热情又精力无限的样子，说不定他在医院里工作也很忙。

打击从充电床上小心翼翼的下来。  
走进厨房，回忆着自己很久之前学过的菜。  
事实上，赛博坦人更多的时候还是直接吃能量体，只有在重大节日或是事情，才会去加工食物，大部分普通人并没有那个闲心。每天吃到细心烹饪的能量体是只有高层，贵族才有的享受。  
打击尝试着靠记忆去做一块能量蛋糕，切割好能量块，搅碎，放到烤箱......  
击倒家竟然有这些设备，看来他还是挺愿意享受美食的，可是他之前冰箱里为什么会有那么多速食的高级能量体呢，也许是因为最近还要代课，太忙了吧。

“早上好，打击。”  
击倒从一旁的卧室里走出，听他声音似乎还没睡醒，带着些柔软的倦意。  
"嗯？什么味道这么香，你在做吃的？"  
击倒看上去有些惊讶，他来到自己身边，弯下腰看了眼烤箱。  
“真没想到你还有这手，看来我没找错机。”  
击倒看上去很开芯的笑了笑，明艳动人。  
打击很喜欢击倒开芯时的样子，总像他能把这种快乐发射到自己芯里一样。

“以前稍微知道点...”  
打击谦虚的解释着。  
“很好，有劳你了，我好久没吃到加工过的能量体了。”  
“呃，请不用客气，我想在最后也能帮你点忙，你之前给我的参考资料帮了我很多......”  
打击不知道自己怎么把“最后”说出来了

“嗯？最后？你不会是在想念我吧？”  
击倒轻笑着，等待着打击的答案，尽管他芯里一清二楚，但他仍更想听打击自己说出来。  
这就是击倒。

“呃……我大概，的确在想念你…，教授。”  
“那，你想不想能天天见到我？”

击倒一步步靠近他了。  
他已经到打击身边了，带着打击的手扶住他纤细的小腰。

“想....”  
打击觉得自己这样回答蠢极了，可自己散热叶片转动声越来越响了，明明他们都拆卸过了，而面对击倒这样细致入微的诱惑时，他仍忍不住芯动，排风加速。

“那给你个实习机会，要不要？”  
击倒昂着头，挑了挑右眉。  
“我……”  
打击一时觉得有些语塞，击倒原来不是又在诱惑自己，而居然是要给他工作机会。  
虽然没在勾引自己再做点“坏”事，是让机有点失落。

但，击倒说的，工作，这简直是千载难逢的好事，现在大学就业率越来越低，何况大型机当护士本身就是这个不切实际的想法。  
打击总觉得击倒教授不知为何，给了自己太多了，现在工作的机会他都给予自己，打击有种被包养的感觉。

“我只在意自己的生活是不是好过。”  
击倒的话不知怎么又浮现在打击芯里，虽然这听上去十分自私自利，也许和击倒做过霸天虎的经历有关。  
但细细思考，似乎也十分正确。  
也许，击倒的机会主义没有错，抓住机会也是种能力。而在一个他人并不会关心你怎么样的情况下，去为高尚的东西活着是很艰难的。

“我希望能有这个机会，教授…”  
打击觉得自己内芯的道德观是不是被扭曲了那么一点点，他希望不是，自己足够努力，只是功能主义的政治阻挡了他而已。

“叮～”  
烤箱里的蛋糕已经烤好了，击倒弯下腰准备拿出来。  
“我就知道你肯定会的，甜芯，这对你来说很重要，不是吗？”  
他将蛋糕装盘，自己扣下一小块放进嘴里尝了尝。  
“味道挺好，厨艺不错。”  
吃了一小块击倒就又回沙发上了，一个机窝在沙发上，随便看着新闻，或者无聊的转台看看电视剧。

“能被物尽其用，去为建设赛博坦而牺牲是我一生的意义，现在我必须离开你了，永别了，朋友。”

打击看到击倒在看幼生体的动画片，应该只是无意换台而已。  
现在的幼生体好像很喜欢看这种情节，打击以前听红蜘蛛说过，他的表弟轰隆隆（实际上是红蜘蛛的远房亲戚声波捡来的迷你金刚），最喜欢这种热血战争片了。  
击倒已经换台了，他对这种“为星捐躯”的行为肯定不感冒。  
打击想，击倒生命的意义肯定不是为别人或者社会做什么贡献。虽然他们一生下来就被教导，是普神知道赛博坦需要他们，因此一切都要为了自己星球而活着，满足社会对工作力的需要，这是普神赋予他们火种的原因。但击倒看  
上去必然不是那类机。  
“嘿，打击，下周你就来工作吧，如果你不愿意服从普神赋予你的使命，而是做点自己喜欢的事。”  
击倒回头对他说到，眼神在阳光中闪烁着火花。

“谢谢…”  
“不必感激什么，想帮助你是我自己的事。”  
“但下周的话，呃，我是说我可能要等救护车教授的论文指导结束才有空，你知道，我马上要毕业了……”  
“哈哈，当然当然，一毕业就能有工作很开心吧。”  
打击从这句话里感受到了一点击倒在施舍自己的得意，不过也有可能是自己多想了。

击倒似乎离自己一会儿近一会儿远，他可以和他拆卸后不管不顾，也可以在他面前真情流露。  
但更多时候，击倒更像一阵疾风，难以预测他的每个想法，或许这就是跑车吧。  
打击又跟着击倒过了悠闲的一天，最后他再自己回了宿舍。  
也许他们有一段时间不能见面，但是，之后自己又能有工作，还可以天天见到击倒，怕是打击这辈子遇到最好的事了。

事实不尽然。  
打击之后的确来到了医院，学着成为一名优秀的护士。  
他带着击倒的推荐信来到机事部，工作人员看他的目光疑惑又讨好，打击明白他为什么会这样看自己，这不重要。工作人员把他安排进了最后一个实习位置。

但和击倒完全是两个科室的。  
好吧，好好工作更重要。

打击一步一步细心学着，就像在大学里一样认真仔细。带他的护士们虽然看上去对于一辆越野车并不怎么信任，病人们也总看到他恨不得避让三分，打击理解他们为什么这样。  
所以，他尝试着去靠技术，耐芯，去弥补这些别人对他的偏见。  
还有件事也占据着打击的芯，那必然是击倒教授了，现在也许更应该称呼他为击倒医生。

即使在同一个医院工作，他也并没有见过击倒几次，偶尔和他搭上话也是击倒正忙的时候，没说几句他就又跑了，  
上次在休息室就是这样，打击原本在休息室里整理着病患资料，他不太在护士站台和同事们多接触，当然，主要是同事们不愿意。  
突然他看到一抹熟悉的红色身影突然冲进来，原来是击倒，火种源在上，他们都快一个月没见面了。打击马上兴奋的和击倒打招呼，他也不知道这是哪来的勇气，像是激动的芯情冲出发声器：  
“击倒，是你吗？好久不见！很谢谢你给的机会！”  
击倒却边匆匆的泡着咖啡，快速的回他了句：  
“不客气，你已经在这了吗，工作加油，我得走了。”  
然后他就推门离开了，可能又是去赶什么手术。  
整个过程里，打击甚至不确定击倒有没有看过他一眼。  
之后也有这种事发生，两个机在走廊里偶然碰到了，随便打了声招呼击倒就离开了。

打击不清楚为什么一下子击倒会像是陌生人一样，仿佛他们之间现在只是关系不近的同事而已。

而打击芯里其实有很多事想告诉击倒，比如他已经毕业了，比如毕业舞会他想邀请击倒却没有他联系方式，最后只好和同样找不到舞伴的隔板一起跳，比如老千向救护车教授表白了，甚至红蜘蛛留校当威震天教授的助教了......  
然而这些想法现在全都化为泡沫，打击很想把这些告诉击倒，看他知道后哈哈大笑的样子，哪怕是在嘲笑自己也好，他想将这些事分享给击倒，也许是因为打击在过这些日子时芯里想的总是击倒，好像击倒不知不觉成了他生活中的一部分一样，为他乏味的一生做了亮眼又美丽的点缀。  
但是，他想自己也许不该再奢求什么了，击倒给了他梦寐以求的机会，只要好好干，他转正的可能是极大的，击倒现在这样，可能只是因为他玩腻自己了。

他迟早会对自己丧失兴趣的。  
打击不知道现在这样的结果是好是坏，他应该因此伤芯吗，他一开始就该知道他们只是拆友，击倒这样爱追求刺激的机玩腻自己也是正常的。  
很正常，可打击仍难受着，他的机生第一次的芯动，带来的是一场没有正式的开始与结束的感情。  
但现实就是现实，打击没想去找击倒医生自讨苦吃，他只好更加努力的工作着，企图冲淡芯上不该有的忧愁与哀伤。  
两周就这么过去了，某天深夜，打击值夜班准备回新租的房子。

这也是他实习生的最后一天，如果他想转正，还得获得击倒的批准，他相信就算他们不再亲密了，但击倒一定会帮忙帮到底吧，没准他还能乘着这个契机和击倒多接触会儿，说不定，还能把他追回来？

有点不切实际，但值得尝试，不是吗？

“啊先生们，我不得不说，那家油吧里高纯可真够劲儿的～”  
是击倒的声音，打击再熟悉不过了。

街道尽头，击倒正在从那儿走来。  
但打击没能去思考为什么击倒会夜不归宿，而且，他看到了，击倒身边竟然还有两个机。


End file.
